Mum and mother
by Saeshmea
Summary: Somebody from the past visit Martha when she's just prepared to start her life with Lionel. This visit will make her remember the most horribles moments of her life...
1. Chapter 1

Mum and mother

**Mum and mother**

Martha had a meeting in Metropolis before lunchtime, so Lionel picked her up early with his limousine. She had already told her son that she wouldn't arrive on time to lunch with him, but that she had left some food on the fridge.

Clark was sleeping yet when the door's bell woke up him. He got up and dressed with jeans, and then he went downstairs and opened the door. It was a girl, some years older than him, with a beautiful red hair and blue eyes. She seemed a little nervous, her hands were playing with her bag. She stared at Clark's nude torso with a shy look.

The girl: Good morning…

Clark: Good morning – he waited a while for her to speak… but the girl didn't say anything – Can I help you?

The girl: I… I'm looking for the senator.

Clark: Well… you're on the right place, at the wrong time… - he laughed – She has a meeting on Metropolis, she will be here this afternoon… Would you like to leave her any message?

The girl: No… no… it isn't necessary. Really.

Clark: Ok, but… if you say me your name I will be able to tell my mum who came to visit her…

The girl: Your mum?!

Clark: Yeah, my mum. I'm Clark Kent, Senator Martha Kent's son. And you are?

The girl: Alice, Alice Mathews – they shake theirs hands while the girl looked at Clark with a moved look.

Clark: Are you ok?

Alice: Oh! I am… I… I have some allergies… you know… it's really annoying.

Clark: Fine. So… I'll tell my mother that you were looking for her.

Alice: Right! Great! – she smiled for the first time – Goodbye Clark, see you soon!

Lionel took Martha back to home at the evening. She went inside laughing about something; she seemed to had had a really good time.

Clark: Hi mum, how was your meeting?

Martha: Oh! It was fine.

Clark: And your lunch.

Martha: It was so great! Lionel invited me at one of the most expensive restaurants of the city… and after lunch he took me to the airport, and we visited the city from the air… it was so romantic…

Clark: Really? Have you already talked about your feelings…?

Martha: No. – she turned round and walked to the kitchen.

Clark: Mum!

Martha: What?!

Clark: You both need to talk about it, we have already done it… and I already said you that I just want you to be happy… and if that's with Lionel… it doesn't matter to me…

Martha: I know sweetheart… but it's not as easy as you think…

Clark: Oh! I nearly forget it!

Martha: What?

Clark: You had a visit this morning…

Martha: Really? Who was it?

Clark: A girl called… Alice Mathews.

Martha: I don't know any Mathews. Did she said anything else?

Clark: No… She just asked for you…

Martha: Well… If it was important she will come back.

The next morning Martha was at the farm, looking for a nice dress in her cupboard, when the door's bell rang. Clark was at university, and she was going to have lunch with Lionel again. She had said him that she had something important to tell him.

She opened the door, and there she was, the same young red-haired.

Martha: Hello, can I help you? – asked Martha with a nice smile. At that moment her blue eyes meet the girl's blue look and they both felt something strange.

Alice: Are you Martha Clark?

Martha: I was… so many years ago… but please, come in and tell me… who are you?

Alice: I'm Alice Mathews – said the young girl while she was walking inside.

Martha: Oh yeah! My son told me that you came yesterday… I'm really sorry for not be here, but I had a meeting on Metropolis…

Alice: It doesn't matter; I'm staying in the town.

Martha: Oh! Where do you come from?

Alice: From Wichita.

Martha: That's in this state. And you came to Smallville just to talk with me?

Alice: Not exactly…

Martha ignored her while she offered her a sit on the sofa and took some cookies from the kitchen.

Martha: Do you want some tea or coffee?

Alice: No… I…

Martha: Oh come on, please… Don't be shy, yeah?

Alice: Well… maybe a juice…

Martha: An orange juice?

Alice: Yes, please…

Martha: With sugar… people use to like it without sugar… but I love sweet things…

Alice: With a lot of sugar will be perfect – she smiled.

When Martha came back Alice was eating one of her cookies.

Martha: Do you like them?

Alice: Yeah! Do you make them?

Martha: I do. I love cooking – she gave Alice a glass with juice.

Alice: Thanks… you're very nice.

Martha: Oh please… I'm not.

Alice: Sure you are.

Martha: So… what were we saying… Oh yeah! I asked you if you went here just to talk with me…

Alice: Yeah… well… not exactly… I… I also came to… to visit my mother…

Martha: Really?! So your mother's from Smallville.

Alice: Yeah… - she bit her lip – Well… I just know that she live here… because I don't know her… I was adopted…

Martha: Oh… Clark is adopted too… it's hard to know your true parents… Do you know her name?

Alice: I do… She… She's you.

Martha: What?!

Alice: My mother's name was Martha Clark...­

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Mum and mother - 2

**Mum and mother - 2**

Martha's glass of orange juice and a lot of sugar felt on the carpet.

Martha: My daughter…

Alice: Yeah…

Martha: Oh my god! But… you… you're a woman! And she was so little when I had her on my arms… - her eyes were wed, she stood up and hugged that girl, then she broke down and started to cry – Oh god, thanks! Thank you for take her back to me! My little baby…

Alice was crying too, but she broke the hug.

Alice: … but you abandoned me… you gave me on adoption… how can you thanks God for take me back if you really didn't want me…

Martha: Oh no, no please… don't think this! – said Martha while she was caressing her daughter's hair – I… I really want you… but I was too young… and it didn't was me who decided what to do…

Alice: Do you mean that someone obligated you to leave me?

Martha: Yeah… my father. I tried to search you! But the price that I paid for that was so high… - she put her look down. Alice hold her hands.

Alice: But now I'm here… and you can demonstrate me that you really love me…

Martha: Oh dear, of course I love you… I always have… - they hugged again – When did you start to search me?

Alice: When my dad dead… I started to ask about you when my mum dead, then I was eleven years old, but my father didn't really know too much about you, and he didn't want me to find you, but when he dead, two years ago, I felt alone and I started to look for you. It was difficult because I hadn't too much information, on the adoption papers there wasn't your name, there was just a surname, Clark. I went to the hospital where I was left and the nurse who took me said that the men who came with me asked them to call me Martha… then I imagined that that could be your name. There are a lot of Martha Clark on the USA, but when I saw you at TV as the Kansas' Senator, then I knew it was you… because we really seemed like the other.

Martha hold the girl's hands. She still crying, and she looked at her blue eyes.

Martha: I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I have always thought about you… but sometimes, when I finally didn't need to be scared of my father, I thought that if I ever find you, you maybe didn't want to know about me… because you would already have a family…

It was already midday when Clark arrived and found her mother cooking at the kitchen with a young red-haired helping her.

Clark: Hi…

Martha: Hi Clark… She's Alice, the girl who came yesterday…

Clark: Hello.

Alice: Hi.

Clark: Mum… didn't you go to have lunch with Lionel?

Martha: Oh my god! – she run to the phone – Lionel? Hi dear. Listen… there's a little problem… we should cancel our lunch…

Alice: Oh, no, please! Don't do that for me…

Martha (ignoring her): yeah, I know I told you that… I know! Why don't you come to the farm? No it's not a problem… ok… we will wait you… bye!

Alice: You needn't to do that!

Martha: But I want – she caressed Alice's chin - You are more important than anything.

Clark: Mum? – he didn't understand why his mother was as sweet with that girl.

Martha: Oh Clark… sorry… I've forgotten that you have arrived… please, come here – he hold Clark's hand to take him next to her… - Sweetheart… She's Alice, your sister.

Clark: What?!

Martha: Well… your half-sister…

Clark: How can she be my sister? You're sterile! Oh god! It's daddy's daughter! He lied you?!

Martha: No! No, no… She's my daughter, Clark… I haven't been always sterile…

Clark: Don't you?

Martha: No… I had Alice when I just was seventeen.

Clark and Alice at the same time exclaimed: Seventeen years old?!

Martha: Yeah… I was so young…

Clark: How? Who's her… father?

Martha: I was seventeen when she was born… but I was sixteen when I met him, Thomas Smith. He was the captain of the football team, and I was a silly teenager who was sure to be in love with him… He asked me to have a date, I accepted, and we started a relationship of months… I didn't want to have… you know, sex with him… I had been raised in a catholic family… But he was two years older than me, he knew what he want from a girl… and as I told you, I thought myself to be in love with him…

Clark: You did it.

Martha: No. I promised him that I would have sex with him on my seventeen birthday. But when the arrived… I wasn't prepare and I told him… He didn't understand… - Martha had her look lost, as if her eyes were looking at the past.

Alice: What happened?

Martha: We were at his home, he had prepare everything… a great dinner… a nice room… roses, champagne, music… that seemed to come from an old romantic film… He got so angry with me… He said that all the girls of the school would give anything to be at the same bed with him… I said that I wasn't one of those girls… He slapped me, I felt on the floor and I hit my head with something, because I felt unconscious, and I found myself on the bed, I was naked, and he was on me.

Clark: He raped you!

Martha: He did… I tried to resist, but the panic didn't help me, and he was so strong… When he finished he threaten me saying that if I told that to anybody he would come and kill me. I didn't talk about that with anybody during some days… but then I started to feel sick, I went to the doctor and I listened that words "You're pregnant".

Alice: What did you do then?!

Martha: I was afraid of him, and was scared of my father reaction… I decided to shut up… don't tell anything and have the baby… when it was at my arms anybody could say anything… that was what I thought… but one day, at the school, I fainted. They took me to the hospital, and the doctors told my father what the matter was… I remember that he entered to my room so angry with me and that the first thing he did was slap me, then I cried.

Clark whispered: Son of…

Martha: He asked me how it could happen to his daughter… who was the father… and what was I thinking on when I decided to continue with the pregnancy. He was really upset, but when I pronounce the word rape, he changed, he continued being angry, but what he did was to rang to the police and report Thomas. He was arrested, and being my father the richest lawyer of the state, he was imprisoned a few days after for too many years.

Clark: But what happened with Alice? Why didn't you keep her?

Martha: It was late to abort, and any way, an abort would have been worst for the Clark family… My father said that we should hide that problem… He locked me in the house until the baby was born with the intension of give her in adoption… At this way nobody would ever asked… nobody would ever know about that.

Alice: And you didn't do anything?

Martha: Of course I did. I tried to escape too many times… but he was lawyer, he had the power and I hadn't anything… You were born a nice Saturday afternoon… in my room – She was crying and caressing Alice cheek -… in my bed… You were so beautiful and so little… I had you on my arms; I haven't been ever able to feel anything like that… I was a mother… I had a baby… I had a nice daughter… and my father took all that away from me. – Some silence – When I woke up again after rest some time you weren't there. I got up and started to walked around the house shouting your name… Alice.

Alice: You give me my name?!

Martha: I did. Instead my father didn't want me to fall in love with you, because you would be a few time with me, I wanted to call you Alice, as my mother. He arrived at home, I asked him for you, and he told that he had took you to the hospital… I couldn't believe it, I run to the door, but he took me from my arm and push me on the floor. "Listened to me, Martha" Said him", you have never had a baby in this house, ok? You have never been raped, and you will never search that baby… because if you try to ruined the perfect family that I have build… I will be obligated to teach you some things…" These were his words – she stopped crying -. I felt weak for the labor, and I was sick for the lost… I spent four long days in my bed… without move, without eat… One night… I escape from my bedroom's window. I could arrive to the hospital, and I asked for a little baby who was taken there… That nurse was really kind with me… He let me take you again on my arms… She said that my father took you there, that he said you called Martha, and she also said me that I could take you with me, because I was your mother… but my father arrived… I saw him in the distance… I was so frightened… She offered me her help, but I knew that my father was able to destroy all what he wanted… I just said her that your name was Alice… I kissed you and I gave you to the nurse again… You took my finger with your little hand… and then my father came and slapped me… The nurse ask him to leave… he said her that he was sorry about me, that the baby couldn't be on the family… and he took me with him… before the door was closed I turned round and look back to see you for the last time…

Alice and Clark were crying too, they both hold Martha's hands.

Alice: I can understand you… You were so young, and your father…

Clark: He was a son of a bitch!

Martha: Clark!

Clark: It's just the truth! He wasn't anybody to decide about your life!

Martha didn't say anything, she just put her look down.

Alice: Did you try to search me again?

Martha: When we arrived at home, that same night, we had an argument… I didn't feel my self able to let you go for ever… We argue really hard… But he just know one way to persuade people… the force.

Clark: Did he hit you!?

Martha: I didn't remember so clear… but he slapped me… and on one moment he pushed me… and I felt down the stairs…

Alice: What?!

Martha: I woke up on the hospital two days after… my father was next to me holding my hand, with a scaring smile on his face… the doctor was at the other side… I don't know if that was because the fall or because one of his hits, but the doctor said that after then I would never been able to be a mother… I started to cry… I remember that as if it was yesterday… My father hold my hand stronger… he come close to me… and he whispered to my ear: "This is the price you have to pay for your sin". – after some silence broken with Alice cry – I didn't felt able to look for you during so many time… I just tried to forget the pain I had felt… I think that I just could do it when I met Jonathan. I told him about it once, before our wedding, and he said me that we could look for you… I just come back to the hospital, they said that you already had a family… then you was nearly four years old, and I wasn't able to tell to a four-year-old girl that I was her real mum, and that she had to abandon her family… I'm sorry, Alice… Maybe I would do it… maybe I would search you… sorry…

Alice hugged Martha.

Alice: Don't be sorry… You did what you thought was the best for me instead that it mean more pain for you… Oh, Martha, you're the best mother of this worlds… and you're mine, you're my mother…

Martha smiled, and Clark hugged the two women. Then the door's bell rang… It should be Lionel…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

Mum and mother - 3

**Mum and mother - 3**

Martha opened the door drying her tears with her hands… Lionel had a red roses bouquet on his hands.

Lionel: Am I coming on a bad moment?

Martha: No! No… please come in… there's somebody who I want you to meet…

Lionel: Ok… oh! That's for you – he gave the roses to Martha.

Martha: Thanks! You're so nice! I will put them in water.

Martha went to the kitchen while Lionel walked inside and went to the living room, where was Clark speaking with a young red-haired, who really looked like Martha.

Clark: Hello Lionel! How are you?

Lionel: Fine, thanks, and you.

Martha came at that moment…

Martha: Hi guys… - she put herself next to Lionel – Lionel, let me introduce you to Alice…

Lionel: Nice to meet you.

Alice: Nice to meet you.

Martha: Alice is… she's my daughter.

Lionel: Your what?!

Martha: My daughter, Lionel, I had her when I was just a teenager…

Lionel: D-do you mean that she was born from you? You gave birth to her?!

Martha: Right. Before become infertile… - Martha looked Lionel a little scared of his reaction… maybe she was frightening him…

Lionel: But… How…? When…?

Martha: I can give you an explication… Come with me… please.

Martha took Lionel from his arm and they went outside and sat on the porch.

Meanwhile, Clark and Alice started to prepare the table.

Alice: It's strange…

Clark: What?

Alice: I have been always thinking on how was my biologic mother… I always thought on an irresponsible woman who never wanted me… But instead of that, I found a great woman, who has a great family… Yesterday I was alone, and today I have a mother and a brother…

Clark: Yeah… She's a wonderful mother… you will see… she's just perfect…

Alice: She told me that you're…

Clark: adopted?

Alice: Yeah.

Clark: I am. Well… as you know now, she's sterile since young, and she hate herself for not be able to have children… she love children… she was born to be a mother… They found me on the fields… and she took me on her arms, and she take care of me as if I was her own son… without being him yet… I couldn't find any better parents… and moreover, a better mum… I'm very glad of have somebody to share her… - they both smiled.

Outside, Martha had just finished to tell Lionel all about Alice.

Lionel: Oh Martha… you must suffered too much… - they were on a sweet hug, Lionel was caressing her hair, she was crying on his shoulder – I'm really sorry…

Martha: Don't be sorry, Lionel, please… be happy for me, because now I couldn't be happier… I have my daughter with me again… Clark still with me… and I have you in my life, too…

Lionel: What?

Martha: … I said I couldn't be happ-…

Lionel: No. Not that… your last words…

Martha: What? That I have you in my life?

Lionel: Yeah… that makes you feel happy, too.

Martha: Of course… that's what I wanted to tell you today…

Lionel: What?

Martha: That I'm prepared to have you in my life… I mean… closer than now…

Lionel: Do you mean… in a relationship?

Martha: Yeah…

They were looking at each other.

Lionel: Are you sure of your words, Martha?

Martha: I have never been as sure of anything else…

Lionel caressed her neck and took her closer to him to be able to kiss her lips.

Lionel: Now I can't be happier, too. – they both laughed and kissed again.

"I love you" Said both at the same time.

Then they went inside hand in hand and with a big smile on their faces.

Martha: Guys – said to Clark and Alice – we have something else to celebrate today…

She didn't say anything, she just turned round and kissed Lionel sweet lips in front of her two children.

Clark: Congratulations guys! – said Clark before kiss his mother cheek and shake Lionel's hand.

Alice: I'm really happy for you… mum. – she smiled, Martha moved, and she hugged her mother. Lionel and Clark smiled for the scene and then everybody sat down to start to eat.

THE END


End file.
